rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation Schnee Dust Company The Schnee Dust Company is the business that Weiss' family owns. Weiss is the heiress of the company. As she is offended by Blake's remark at the SDC, it can be said that she is proud of her family's business. It is possible her arrogance stemming from her approval of the Schnee Dust Company separates her from social life, leading her to be "lonely." Beacon Academy Weiss is a first year student at Beacon Academy. RWBY Weiss is a member of team RWBY. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby is a fellow schoolmate of Weiss'. The two get off to a bad start when Ruby knocks over her expensive luggage and nearly blowing them off the cliff. Weiss initially considers Ruby beneath her because of Ruby's younger age, childlike behavior, and her apparent lack of knowledge about Dust and herself. When Ruby offers to try and make it up to her, Weiss tells her she can start by leaving her alone. When the two meet up in the Emerald Forest during The First Step, Pt.2, Weiss' first instinct is to walk away, leaving Ruby behind. She only decides to partner with Ruby after seeing that her other option was Jaune Arc, which delights Ruby. Weiss at first doesn't think much of Ruby's abilities, seeing herself as vastly superior in combat. Weiss is surprised by Ruby's speed, but considers her to have bad form and initially, the two don't work well together because of their lack of communication and coordination. At one point, she gets upset when Ruby attacks a Beowolf she herself was about to attack, causing her to set off a small forest fire when she redirected her attack away from Ruby. However, much of Ruby's apparent lack of skill comes as a result of Weiss' overbearing personality, causing Ruby to constantly try to impress Weiss to show she can handle herself. Because of their vastly different personalities, Weiss and Ruby normally have different opinions and argue on various points. Weiss feels that she is always correct, which conflicts with Ruby's somewhat care-free approach to things. In The Emerald Forest, Pt.2, Weiss refuses to admit she is wrong about being lost and then yells at Ruby for doing nothing, despite Ruby admitting that at least she can admit they are lost. This leads to another blowout, with Ruby calling Weiss bossy and Weiss calling Ruby childish, as well as saying she is leagues better than Ruby. Despite Weiss always feeling the need to be right, Ruby has been able to talk her into doing things, such as riding on the talons of a Nevermore (which Weiss later regretted). Ruby also managed to talk her into turning the beds in their dorm into bunk beds to save space, which Weiss initially thought would be dangerous. Additionally Weiss doesn't agree with Ruby being made the leader of their team, seeing her as too immature for the role (especially when Ruby goofs off in class), while Weiss has trained for years to become a Huntress. At times however, the two are able to get along. When Ruby was about to be killed by the Death Stalker and Yang couldn't reach her in time, Weiss rushed out and saved her. Weiss then tells Ruby that they are a team and she will be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off; with Ruby saying she was only showing off to impress Weiss and prove she could handle herself. Later after getting some advice from Professor Port, she starts to see that Ruby at least has the potential to become a good leader (as well as seeing just how hard Ruby was really studying) and tells Ruby she will be the best teammate she can be (even going so far as to get her coffee). It seems that Weiss and Ruby are on friendlier terms, though she still is stern when correcting Ruby's misunderstanding of Pyrrha's semblance of "polarity" as being able to "control poles" rather than magnetism. Along with Ruby both smile in agreement with Pyrrha in keeping her assistance during Jaune's fight with the Ursa a secret. Blake Belladonna Blake is a fellow schoolmate of Weiss'. She became angry with Blake for insulting the Schnee Dust Company, but they haven't interacted much after that except for Blake cheering Weiss on against the Boarbatusk. After an incident in which Blake accidentally implied that she was a member of the White Fang, Weiss's trust in her was completely shattered due to an ongoing conflict between her company and organization. After Ruby stated that Blake had been gone for two days, Weiss seemingly showed no care or sympathy in finding her teammate, saying she was a big girl and continuously stating her to be a former White Fang member, to which bothered Ruby the most who just cared more about finding her friend rather than listening to Weiss. Yang Xiao Long Yang is a fellow schoolmate of Weiss' at Beacon Academy. The hostility of Weiss' early interactions with Yang, triggered by Weiss' dislike of Yang's younger sister Ruby, seems to have developed into a specific dislike of their own to which Ruby is merely a spectator. However, the hostility seems to have ceased between the two in the passing the months. Still, Yang was disturbed on how Weiss deliberately stated the White Fang to a terrorist group and that it was them who robbed a dust store and that hey could not be trusted. Jaune Arc Due to a sarcastic comment from Weiss about Jaune's looks that he overheard and misunderstood, Weiss has become a target for Jaune's affections, though Weiss doesn't return nor appreciate them. One of his efforts included calling Weiss "Snow Angel." Her dislike for him is evidenced further when she is quick to partner with Ruby after Jaune turns out to be the only available alternative. Even after Jaune jumps out of a tree to save her when she falls from the Nevermore, Weiss seems momentarily impressed until they both start falling. When Weiss lands on his back, she seems more concerned with her nails instead of Jaune's spine. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha and Weiss appear to have met prior to joining Beacon. Weiss acts much kinder toward Pyrrha than the others, even wanting them to become partners once she learned that teams would be formed. However, her reasoning for wanting to be Pyrrha's partner seems somewhat selfish, as she believes that with Pyrrha's fighting prowess and her intelligence, they will become popular and get perfect grades. She may also want to become partners because of Pyrrha's impressive achievements, seeing Pyrrha as an equal. Peter Port Professor Port is Weiss' Grimm Studies teacher. Weiss is one of the few people in his class that actually pays attention, taking notes during his opening speech, but begins to focus more on Ruby when Professor Port starts recalling a story from his past. Despite Weiss seeming somewhat uninterested in him, she still goes to him when she questions Ozpin's decision to make Ruby the leader and is visibly angry when he disagrees with her. Port praises Weiss' ability on the battlefield, but is aware of Weiss' attitude toward Ruby and her position on the team. A talk between them is what spurs Weiss into accepting Ruby's leadership and trying to become a better person and better teammate. Unnamed Father Weiss briefly talks about him in The Stray, saying that he always came home angry because of the White Fang's action. Her father's anger made her have a difficult childhood, possibly implying she has a severed relationship with her father. Category:Affiliation pages